


Say that money talks, tell them other n*****s speak up

by Cheimay15th



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Feminine Louis, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Top Harry, mobster one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheimay15th/pseuds/Cheimay15th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was aooo fun to write, mainly because mafiaboss!harry is sooooo hot. Don’t be shy to talk to me. My ask box is empty and I wanna hear your comments ^^<br/>Enjoyyyy, my pixies! Lullah out!<br/>Title from ‘Talk that Talk’ by Rihanna because she provides the soundtrack to my life ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Say that money talks, tell them other n*****s speak up

**Author's Note:**

> This one was aooo fun to write, mainly because mafiaboss!harry is sooooo hot. Don’t be shy to talk to me. My ask box is empty and I wanna hear your comments ^^  
> Enjoyyyy, my pixies! Lullah out!  
> Title from ‘Talk that Talk’ by Rihanna because she provides the soundtrack to my life ^^

“I say we send in a mole, find out how they’re operating, then storm them when thier guards are down”

Harry contemplated Zayns plan, trying to figure out all the ways it could go wrong. This had to work. His entire reputation as the most feared mafia boss in the whole of London was riding on it. A new gang known as ‘The wanted’ had popped up out of the unknown seemingly overnight and at first, Harry had written them of as a non-threat (I mean, Harry had teritories every-fucking-were. _Noone_ _was a threat anymore)._ He had even planned on merging thier gangs, to help spread One Directions base into Ireland. But then, they had fucked up in the most major way.  
They had tried to steal his Louis.  
Which, realistically, was not surprising in the least. Louis was every mans dream- He was tiny, with tan skin and a figure curvy enough to make many women jelous; had a pretty face, eyes a bright cerulean colour, cheeks always tinted a delicate rose, and lips that were pink and plump and looked absolutely sinful streched around Harry’s cock. He was innocent, the perfect little twink for Harry to ruin. But he was also a great asset to the gang, in the odd moments Harry let him out from behind his burly security team- He was smart, quick-witted, and useful in situations where there was a stubborn client that needed, _ahem_ , _**charming**_.  
So when he had stepped into his mansion one day after forgetting his keys, only to find Louis, _his Louis_ , being gagged and tied up by two goons (Who were obviously new to the life, probably fresh out of college or some shit). Well, let’s just say he had… _snapped_.  
 ~~The maids were still cleaning blood out of the corners of the house.~~  
It hadn’t been too hard to trace the kidnapping back to The Wanted (Like I said, noobs). What _had_ been hard, however, had been the waiting. The not doing anything for 2 fucking months in order to lull the other gang into a false sense of security. Harry had just wanted to crack thier skulls in, one by one, the same fucking day- And with the amount of manpower Harry under his control, he could have done that quite easily.  
But.  
Harry had not gotten where he was by making rash decisions. He knew that if he wanted to do this properly, take them down properly, make them suffer properly, he would have to have a full-proof plan.   
(And if he had taken out his frustrations by fucking Louis hard against every surface he could find, well then neither of them was complaining)  
As if on cue, Louis stepped into Harrys study, hand-in-hand with Niall, who proceeded to plop himself casually into Zayns lap. Harry rolled his eyes, nethertheless pulling Louis into the same position.  
"How is it going Hazza?" Louis asked softly, running his hands through Harrys curls. Harry melted into the touch, relaxing instantly.  
"As good as it _could_ be going, I guess" He murmured, placing a light kiss unto Louis’ neck.  
"Harry-" Louis started, and Harry stiffened because _he knew that tone_.  
"Kitten, don’t you darestart this shit again" He ground out, squeezing his eyes shut.  
"But Haz-"  
"You know Goddamn well that I’ve made up my mind on this one. They will pay for what they did"  
"Technically, they didn’t-"  
"Lou" Harry said calmy, trying very hard not to lose his temper “Be a good little girl and drop it before daddy gets angry, okay?"  
He heard Louis give a defeated sigh and felt his heart clench because he didn’t want to hurt his feelings. He just needed to put a warning out: No one should ever try and take what was his again.  
"Yes daddy" Louis said monotonously, starting to rise from Harrys lap. Harry opened his eyes, pulling Louis back down into his lap for a kiss.  
"Hey, don’t pout kit. If you’re good, I’ll give you a treat tonight, Okay?"  
Louis grinned and nodded, giving Harry a quick peck before turning to Niall who was a bit…busy.  
"Niall, untangle yourself from Zayn right this instant! You promised to help me paint my nails!" He huffed, folding his arms expectantly. Niall groaned, pulling Zayns hand off his ass and standing up from his straddling position.  
"Keep your panties on princess!" He said, giving Zayn one more wink before walking out of the room.  
Harry watched Louis walk away (Admiring his ass in the dress he was wearing) before turning back to look at Zayn (Who, from the smug look on his face, had also arranged for sex that night).  
"Call Liam. Tell him the plan is set in motion"  
Noone touched his Louis and got away with it unharmed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really part of the steal you away verse, just an introduction to mobster one direction and feminine Louis ^^


End file.
